


We'll Figure Something Out

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Added in some ChenSung too, First one shot for NoRenMin, Highschool AU, Jaemin's sick, Jeno's worried out of his mind like someone help him, M/M, Multi, Renjun's the only sane one, This was requested so idk what I wrote, Until the next day, have fun I guess, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “Is he going to die?”“Jeno…no, he is not going to die…”





	We'll Figure Something Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DMJ Dings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DMJ+Dings).



> First one shot for NoRenMin~~~~
> 
> This was sort of requested by DMJ Dings so uhhh....here it is!
> 
> Yes there's ChenSung but it's just to reassure you guys that there is a happy ending for those two since a lot of you seem to be crying about Cracks In The Smile...I hope you'll still read that fic...
> 
> OH YEAH Donghyuck's story that takes place a little before both Pining For Two and Cracks In The Smile and will cross over at some point cause it's all happening at the same time!

“Is he going to die?”

“Jeno…no, he is not going to die…”

 

Jaemin never thought that the day would come where he would have to be taken care of his two idiot boyfriends, although, Renjun was smarter than both Jeno and himself.

“Seriously, it’s just the flu…you two don’t need to be here,” Jaemin stated for the umpteenth time, promptly entering a coughing fit afterwards. He allowed Jeno to push him back on the couch of his own home as Renjun disappeared into the kitchen. _You two didn’t even have to come here…I’m still in my pyjamas and everything…_

“Shhh…we’ll take care of you Jaemin-ah,” Jeno reassured him, making him question why he even let the pair enter his house in the first place. His parents were currently over at his grandparent’s house, three towns over, and wouldn’t be back until five days later. The only reason why they left Jaemin at home was because…well…he had the flu and he didn’t want his grandparents to get sick.

“Jeno? Can you like help me shred the chicken?” Renjun asked the other from the kitchen since he was the only one diligent enough to use the kitchen out of the three of them at the moment - Jaemin was sick, Jeno was…not the greatest choice, so that only left Renjun.

“I’ll be there in a second!” Jeno shouted back, hesitating to move to the kitchen just to give Jaemin a kiss on the forehead. “Get better soon, babe,” Jeno whispered to Jaemin who could feel himself blushing but blamed it on the fact that he was sick.

“Don’t burn the kitchen down, eye smile,” Jaemin shot right back, seeing Renjun’s head peek into the living room to see if Jeno was even moving or not.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t burn down the kitchen, Min,” Renjun piped up, getting shoved into the kitchen by Jeno once the other reached the entrance.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Why the hell do you find it so hard to shred chicken?” Renjun asked Jeno after ten minutes of the other having only shredded a quarter of the roasted chicken instead of the whole thing like Renjun had expected him to. _Shredding chicken isn’t that hard…_

“I keep getting distracted…” Jeno trailed off, turning to Renjun who was currently adding the pieces of corn into the soup that they were making since it was the best thing that he could make with the ingredients Jaemin had available. _Chicken and corn soup when you’re sick is heaven…we’ll fix you right up, Jaemin!_

“By what? Tell me,” Renjun prodded, making sure the soup would be fine on low heat before he moved next to Jeno to help the other shred the chicken.

“What if Jaemin’s not going to get better, Jun? What if one day one of you two end up getting sick and I can’t take care of you?” Jeno asked, eyes holding all of his worries as he looked at Renjun. “What if there comes a time where I can’t take care of you guys?” _This big softie…_ Sighing, Renjun leaned closer to Jeno to peck his lips, smiling softly when he pulled back.

“When that time comes, we’re in this together. There’s three of us, we’ll find a way,” Renjun whispered to him, ending the conversation and leaving them in a comfortable silence where their only movements were shredding chicken.

 

“Jeno, you’re such a softie.” Jaemin’s voice interrupted their routine and Renjun looked at the entrance to see Jaemin standing there with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he leaned against the entrance. “A big one too.”

“Jaemin! What are you doing? You should be resting-“ _and focusing on getting better!_

“It’s fine, Renjun. I couldn’t sit there when I heard this guy being all worried,” Jaemin replied, words holding no bite as he walked closer to them and pinched one of Jeno’s cheeks.

“I can’t help but worry…this…we don’t even know what this is…” Jeno mumbled, taking the shredded chicken away from Jaemin and adding it to the soup, making Renjun scramble to hold Jaemin up since the other was leaning on Jeno before he moved.

“We’ll figure something out,” Renjun replied, always being level-headed and the most sensible person out of the three of them. _We always figure something out…just like how we figured out a place to stay…_

“That reminds me,” Jeno started before he sneezed, turning his head away from Renjun and Jeno so they wouldn’t catch his cold. “I was thinking of what we’re going to do in the future. I’d like to rent an apartment and if it’s okay with you two…I’d like it if you rented the same one…” _I can’t believe I’m dating two people who are so soft…but Jaemin, if only you knew what we did for you…_

“I can’t believe you were teasing me before you said that,” Jeno stated, stirring the soup and making Renjun hum in response. He held the frail boy who kept coughing in his arms tighter and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re such a softie, Jaemin,” Renjun declared, chuckling when the other pouted at him. “A big one too.”

“So are you two up for it or not?” Jaemin asked them, impatient as always and Renjun found himself smiling wide. He could sense that Jeno was smiling just as wide despite his back being turned to them as he stirred the soup for Jaemin to eat.

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Jeno said first, placing the lid not he pot and turning down the heat once more just to keep the soup hot but not burn it or overcook it. “Jun?” _I wouldn’t mind it either…how can I when I think the exact same thing? And I know you do too, Lee Jeno._

“Yeah, I need a different roommate. You don’t know how annoying Chenle can be,” He found himself stating and smiled even wider when Jaemin and Jeno laughed, Jaemin quickly entering another coughing fit after. “Come on, let’s get you back to the couch.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“When do you think we should give it to him?” Jeno asked Renjun once Jaemin was tucked safely back on the couch and sleeping, getting the rest that he deserved. Placing the small damp towel that was just bathed in cold water back on Jaemin’s forehead, Jeno turned his gaze to Renjun who smiled softly at him. He was sat on a chair next to the couch with a small basin full of cold water in front of him on Jaemin’s coffee table. _Thank god the soup’s done and all we have to do is heat it up…Jaemin’s been sleeping for a good hour though…_

“You mean the key we made for him? The one that’ll let us in Kun-ge’s apartment that he doesn’t even use since he lives with his boyfriend?” Renjun asked, obviously teasing Jeno who rolled his eyes in response. _Is he actually taking a stab at me right now?_

“No I mean the key to Neverland…of _course_ I mean the key to Kun-hyung’s place!” Jeno whisper shouted, careful not to wake up the sick boy who was sleeping next to him. Renjun giggled before sitting on Jeno’s lap, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“We’ll give it to him when he’s not sick,” Renjun decided for them, causing Jeno to smile and wrap his arms around the smaller’s waist to pull his body closer. Dropping his head on Renjun’s shoulder, Jeno lightly kissed the exposed skin near the other’s shirt collar.

“We’ll be fine though, right?” Jeno asked Renjun, scared for what the future might hold and how the three of them were going to tackle it. _We’ll be fine…we’ve always been fine…_

“Of course we’ll be fine, baby. You don’t need to worry about that,” Renjun assured him, carding his hands through his hair and kissing Jeno lightly on the forehead. “Don’t worry so much, baby.”

“I can’t help _but_ worry…we’ve been through this, Jun,” Jeno sighed out, noticing the sleeping boy waking up and looking at them when he lifted his head from Renjun’s shoulder.

 

“Getting freaky without me? Again, I am offended,” Jaemin stated, voice husky due to sleep as he rubbed his eyes. Renjun hurriedly removed the small towel that was on his forehead to prevent the younger from being blinded by it.

“You’re sick and you never fail to impress us with your hormone levels.” Jeno heard Renjun state flatly, chuckling after. _You can be just as bad though…_ “I’m going to heat up a bowl of soup for you, babe,” Renjun notified them, bringing the small basin with the towel inside to the kitchen with him.

“I’m not hungry though…” Jaemin weakly protested, pouting when Jeno laughed quietly at him. Not being able to resist, Jeno pulled the sick boy to a sitting position and sat next to him, slinging his arm around the other’s waist and bringing him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Jeno noticed Jaemin staring at his lips again and smirked.

“Your kisses will have to be put on hold, I don’t want to get sick,” Jeno informed him, knowing that a few kisses wouldn’t be enough for him to catch the flu due to his remarkable immune system. Whining, Jaemin slapped his thigh and Jeno took the hand that was not caressing Jaemin’s waist to keep the other’s hand on his leg, feeling the warmth seep in through his jeans.

“It’s hot now, hope you’re ready for the best chicken and corn soup of your life, babe,” Renjun said proudly when he re-entered the living room with the bowl of chicken and corn soup in his hands, spoon sticking out and Jeno hurried to help him place the hot bowl o the coffee table.

“How long did you heat this shit up for?” Jeno asked the other healthy male, getting a glare in response.

“Only a minute and a half! I was scared that one minute wouldn’t be enough and better for it to be too hot than too cold!” Renjun protested and Jeno heard Jaemin chuckling at them. Turning to the sick boy who was sitting on the couch, Jeno retook his seat on the left side of Jaemin whereas Renjun headed over to his right.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Thanks baby, baobei,” Jaemin thanked the two who had fed him a whole bowl of the best soup he had ever tasted - seriously, he could _taste_ the amount of love that the pair had put into it and it was beautiful. Smiling at Renjun who shot him finger hearts before grabbing the now empty bowl of soup and taking it to the kitchen sink, Jaemin found himself leaning more on Jeno, feeling oddly content with how the day had gone. _Man…if only we could be like this every day…without me being sick._

“You sleepy again? You just ate,” Jeno scolded him lightly, arms coming around to wrap around Jaemin’s frame anyway. _You’d let me do anything I wanted to whether I was sick or not._

“I want cuddles,” Jaemin said in his cute voice, wanting Jeno to give him cuddles and drag Renjun along when he came back from packing up the rest of the soup and cleaning the bowl he had used.

“Cuddles?”

“Yes cuddles, Jeno,” Jaemin stated, not knowing that cuddles needed clarification at this point in time. Blinking cutely at Jeno for some time, Jaemin smiled when he saw the other sigh and position the both of them so that Jeno’s back was pressed up against the arm chair of the couch and Jaemin was seated comfortably between his legs, forehead resting on the other’s chest.

“I can’t believe you two, honestly…” Jaemin heard Renjun complain but smiled nonetheless when he felt the smaller climb not he couch as well, arms wrapping loosely around Jaemin’s middle and letting his head rest on Jaemin’s hip. Turning slightly, Jaemin fixed his position so that his back was against Jeno’s chest and pulled Renjun to come between his legs for more hugs.

“Yay…cuddles…” Jaemin mumbled, letting his head drop on Renjun’s shoulder and feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him. He swore he closed his eyes for one second before he found himself drifting off to sleep again…

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jeno…he called me baobei…” Renjun whispered to Jeno once the other was asleep. With some help from Jeno, Renjun was able to somehow switch places with Jaemin so that the other wasn’t straining his neck from leaning down. Now, Renjun’s back was flush against Jeno’s chest with Jaemin’s head resting on this one chest, a few pillows supporting Jaemin’s body as the other was sort of slumping on the couch. _He actually called me baobei…he never calls me baobei and settles for Injun or Injunnie…_

“Let him be, I told you he would come around, baobei,” Jeno whispered back in his ear, one pair of the arms on his waist tightening due to the sleeping boy and whatever he was dreaming about.

“It makes me happy…you two make me happy…” Renjun trailed off, letting his head drop back on Jeno’s chest and felt it vibrate as Jeno chuckled.

“You seem sleepy too, get some rest, baobei,” Jeno teased him and before Renjun knew it, he was breathing steadily with his eyes closed as the combination of Jaemin’s shampoo and Jeno’s cologne that he smelt lulled him to sleep.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Lee Jeno smiled as he saw his two boyfriends sleep in front of him on the couch, relishing in the warm feeling that spread throughout his body.

“I love you two so so much,” He whispered to no one in particular before placing his head on the backrest of the couch. Tightening his hold on Renjun’s waist to ensure the other didn’t fall (Renjun _was_ holding the sick one out of the three of them), Jeno closed his eyes and didn’t fight the dream that came of living in Kun-hyung’s unused apartment. Within the dream, Jeno saw Jaemin’s bright smile and heard Renjun’s loud laugh, leaving Jeno to wonder what the other two were dreaming as of that moment.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_One Day Later._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have had that cuddle party!” Renjun huffed out in frustration as he walked around his shared apartment with Chenle as his roommate, his roommate’s boyfriend and his own two boyfriends stared at him from where they were squished on the couch. “I have to work on my art piece too!”

“Baobei…calm down…” Jaemin choked out, getting a glare from the shorter who then proceeded to sneeze four times after that. Chuckling to himself, Jeno stood up and picked up the smaller feisty male and heading to the sick boy’s room. Laughing loudly, Jaemin followed suit as Chenle turned to his younger yet taller boyfriend.

“If I ever get sick like that…don’t pick me up like that, Jisung,” Chenle warned the younger who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Please, if anything, you’d be wrestling me to see if you could still win against me while you’re sick just to feed your ego,” Jisung shot back, smiling widely when Chenle glared at him and pushed him so the other fell off the couch. His high pitched laughter echoed in the small apartment, barely covering up the groans that his older roommate was giving from the headache that he had induced.

 

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ZHONG CHENLE! I AM SICK AND DYING SO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL AND SHUT UP!”

 

“And he calls _me_ the ‘theatre nerd’,” Jeno whispered to Jaemin as he back hugged Renjun in an attempt to get the other to calm down and not go back into the living room to kill his younger roommate. Jaemin laughed in response before placing his hands on both of Renjun’s cheeks, trying to get the sick boy to calm down and not exert himself too much.

“Baobei…you should focus on resting…” Jaemin chided the other softly, knowing the other was calm down Jeno smiled because Renjun had stopped moving so much in his grip. “I’m sorry I got you sick, baobei,” Jaemin continued, pressing a light kiss to the smaller male’s forehead and hearing Jeno chuckle after Renjun huffed.

“You better be sorry! I have my art piece due next week!” Renjun whined, fists hitting Jaemin’s chest lightly and Jaemin knew that if the other was healthy right now, his chest would be covered in punches that _killed_.

“That’s why you have to focus on resting and getting better, baobei,” Jeno whispered into Renjun’s hair, nose inhaling the scent of the other’s shampoo as he smiled and kissed the top of Renjun’s head. “When you’re better, you can finish your art piece.”

“And kill Chenle?” Renjun asked the other two cutely, lower lip jutting out in a slight pout as his cheeks were rosy from the fever he had. Both Jaemin and Jeno noticed that Renjun’s energy was probably drained at this point and worked as a team to get the oldest out of the three of them into his bed.

“You can kill Chenle however many times you like,” Jaemin replied sweetly, laughing when Renjun gave him the brightest smile that he could muster in his sick state, Jeno slapping his shoulder as if to say _Don’t encourage him!_

“While we’re at it, can you kill Jisung too? You know he made Chenle cry once, right?” Jeno asked Renjun whose eyes widened in surprise, Jaemin’s following soon after.

 

“Jisung did _what_?!”

“CHENLE BREAK UP WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND RIGHT NOW! AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER AND ROOMMATE I SAY THAT YOU CAN’T DATE HIM!”

 

“Oh look, they probably found out about the time you made me cry,” Chenle notified his boyfriend who was currently pinned under him, Chenle’s hands holding his wrists to the floor and Chenle’s knees snuggling right up to Jisung’s hips.

“Does this mean I’m screwed?” Jisung asked quietly from beneath his older boyfriend, eyes holding so much worry that made Chenle laugh and kiss his cheeks quickly.

“Nah, they’ll get over it,” He replied, finally kissing his boyfriend on the lips and cherishing the moment when Jisung kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks out from behind the door* How did I do? I kind of strayed away from the original idea a little but...I hope this is good enough? 
> 
> There'll be more oneshots to come so stay tuned and check out the rest of the series while you wait~!
> 
> Until next time!! ^_^


End file.
